Mi razón para vivir
by karypotter
Summary: Hermione siente que ya no le queda nada para seguir viviendo y Harry le hará ver lo equivocada que esta... HHr  Reviews please


_Aquí esta mi primer fic corto... por favor dejen reviews, críticas, saludos, lo que sea... me harán muy feliz..._

* * *

_"Mi razón para vivir"_

Hermione caminaba por los jardines del colegio sin rumbo fijo, iba con la mirada en el suelo y lucía más pálida y delgada de lo normal.

La guerra por fin había acabado hacía ya un par de semanas, Voldemort había sido derrotado por Harry y éste había sobrevivido. La razón por la cual Hermione lucía tan mal era que sus padres habían sido asesinados semanas antes de que acabara la guerra, pero la dura realidad apenas la había golpeado.

De hecho, todos habían perdido gente querida, la guerra se había llevado muchas almas inocentes: Remus, Tonks, Ojoloco, Fred, los padres de Tonks y los de Hermione. Y sin embargo todas las personas lucían felices y esperanzadas, volverían a formar sus vidas y vivirían en paz, con la esperanza de que nadie más volviera a querer atentar contra ellos.

Pero Hermione sentía que ya no le quedaba nadie, se sentía sola, devastada, y sin ganas de seguir adelante ¿Cómo seguir viviendo sin los seres a los que ella más amaba? Sentía que ya no había ni una pequeña razón para vivir.

Mientras caminaba por la orilla del lago alcanzó a escuchar unas risitas, eran como de bebé, a ella siempre le habían gustado los niños, sentía que eran los seres más puros que existían. Siguió caminando por la orilla y a unos cuantos metros de ella pudo ver a Harry sentado bajo un árbol con un pequeño bebé entre sus brazos.

Harry levantó la vista del niño y sus miradas se conectaron, entonces el sonrió haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para que se acercara.

-Hola- le dijo el muchacho cuando se hubo acercado a él- Siéntate, te voy a presentar a alguien- sonrió risueño.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y pudo ver al hermoso niñito que tenía Harry entre sus brazos: tenía el cabello entre castaño y rubio, unos preciosos ojos azules y una gran sonrisa inocente, propia de un bebé que no tiene idea de lo que pasa en el mundo.

-Él es Teddy, Hermione, el pequeño Teddy- Hermione notó la mirada llena de cariño y ternura que Harry le dirigía al pequeño- es mi ahijado ¿recuerdas?

- Si pero ¿por qué lo tienes aquí?- preguntó confundida.

- La profesora McGonagall esta de acuerdo en que Teddy se quede conmigo aquí, en lo que volvemos a casa.- Hogwarts se había convertido en un albergué para todas las personas que se habían quedado sin hogar, o para los niños que ya no tenían familia.- Soy lo único que tiene ¿Sabes?- le dijo con un suspiró y la mirada triste.

- ¿Lo único que tiene¿No le queda nadie más del lado de Tonks?- Harry negó con la cabeza viendo como el niño comenzaba a quedarse dormido.- Vaya, entonces supongo que tu te harás cargo de él- Harry asintió con la cabeza.- lo lamento.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Harry confundido.

- Pues que vayas a tener que hacerte cargo de él- dijo la chica un poco contrariada- después de todo lo que has pasado, no creo que un bebé te vaya a dejar descansar. Además pensé que querías estudiar para auror y ahora te será mucho más difícil teniéndolo a él.

Harry la miró sorprendido- No será una carga si es a lo que te refieres- le dijo fríamente.

- ¡No! No es eso- se apresuró a añadir ella- es solo que ahora que la guerra acabó, era tu oportunidad de pensar en ti mismo y en tus necesidades.

Harry la miró seriamente durante unos cuantos segundos- Yo soy lo único que le queda y él es lo único que me queda a mí.

- ¿Qué¿De qué estas hablando¿Y yo quién soy entonces¿No valgo nada para ti?- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que Harry le estaba diciendo. Ella había estado a su lado durante la guerra, ayudándolo a que no cayera, a que no se rindiera, y ahora él le salía con eso de que no tenía a nadie más que a Teddy.

- Te diré quien eres- le dijo Harry seriamente- Eres la persona a la que yo más quiero, pero al parecer yo soy el que no vale nada para ti.

- ¿Qué?- Hermione no entendía nada y comenzaba a enfadarse.

- Lo que oyes- respondió Harry, su mirada ya había cambiado y ahora solo había preocupación y tristeza en ella- tu me lo dijiste el otro día, me dijiste que no te quedaban ganas de vivir, que ya no te quedaba ni una razón para seguir adelante.- los ojos de Harry estaban empañados y el hablaba en voz baja para no despertar al niño.

Hubó un largo silencio en el que Harry se limitó a mirar al bebé. Hermione comprendió en ese momento que se había equivocado, que había sido muy tonta. ¡Claro que le quedaba una razón para vivir! y esa razón era Harry y el pequeño bebé que se encontraba dormido en los brazos de éste. Harry siempre había sido su razón para vivir, Harry era el único que lograba que rompiera reglas o que se saltara una clase, Harry era la única persona por la que daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Y entonces lo comprendió: Harry era la persona a la que ella amaba.

- Harry- susurró cautelosamente- Lamento todo lo que te dije, lamento haberte hecho pensar que no valías nada para mí- Harry aún tenía la mirada fija en el pequeño- Tú eres la persona mas importante para mí, tú eres el hombre al que yo amo.- terminó tímidamente.

Harry volteo a verla sorprendido y pudo ver la sinceridad en su mirada.

-Verás, me duele mucho lo de mis padres, fui muy tonta y no supe afrontar la situación , pero ahora comprendo que tu siempre estarás a mi lado, que nunca estaré sola, que siempre...- No pudo terminar ya que Harry se había acercado a ella y ahora la estaba besando muy suavemente.

Harry rompió el beso y con una gran sonrisa volvió su mirada al pequeño susurrándole tiernamente- tranquilo, vuelve a dormir…- Hermione observaba a Harry con total ternura. Estaba segura de que sería un excelente padre para Teddy.- yo también te amo- le dijo Harry volviéndose hacia ella y mirándola a los ojos levemente sonrojado- te amo mucho.

Hermione se acercó más al bebé y se puso a acariciar su cabello.- Que lindo es- dijo con suavidad.

- No da nada de lata- dijo Harry sonriente- el único problema es que es metamorfomago y esta mañana cuando desperté me encontré con un bebé bastante diferente al de ayer- añadió sonriendo- esta mañana su cabello era verde- dijo divertido haciendo reír a Hermione.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y besó su mejilla- Hermione ¿Te casarías conmigo? Es decir¿Te casarías con nosotros?- dijo mirándola a los ojos nerviosamente.

Hermione lo besó feliz- Claro que sí, me casaré con ustedes- dijo mirando al bebé que comenzaba a despertarse- Ustedes dos son lo más importante en mí vida, son mi razón para vivir- sonrió ella.

- Y ustedes dos son la mía- dijo Harry volviendo a besarla en los labios.

Y así se quedaron frente al lago el resto de la tarde jugando con el pequeño Teddy y pensando en su futuro: en la boda y los hermanitos que le darían a Teddy.

Ese día Hermione se dió cuenta de que nunca más volvería a sentirse sola.

* * *

_Y aquí acaba, la verdad me encanta la idea de Harry cuidando al pequeño Teddy, que al igual que el se quedó huerfano... please dejen reviews...bye_


End file.
